I'll be coming back for you
by Wannamarrykitsch
Summary: Slightly AU - When Tim was dragged away from Dillon and his brother at the age of 13 he swore that he would return one day and he would live the Texas life how he planned, but his position of the top dog has been replaced. Jason Street has arrived in his absence, he has Lyla, he has coach and he has football. Is there anywhere for Tim anymore?
1. Prolouge

**An Slightly AU story of Tim and Lyla.**

**Summary- When Tim was dragged away from Dillon and his brother at the age of 13 he swore that he would return one day and he would live the Texas life how he planned, but his position of the top dog has been replaced. Jason Street has arrived in his absence, he has Lyla, he has coach and he has football. Is there anywhere for Tim anymore?**

** A/N- So for this story, Coach has lived in Dillon his whole life, he has always been like dad to Tim but his new favourite seems to be Jason. Jason never got into his accident and he only arrived in Dillon around the age of 15 I imagine. Jason is also the same age as Tim and Lyla not two years older.**

* * *

Tim looked at his father with an angry glare on his face, he had seen his dad do terrible things to both his mother and his brother yet he had never felt more hatred as he did now for the man stood before him, this was his home, he belonged here in the little town of Dillon that loved football, he wanted to stay here with Lyla, his best friend and sometimes girlfriend depending on how the young teens were feeling that week. This particular week they were convinced they were hopelessly in love.

"Dad I don't want to leave Dillon, please can't I just stay here with Billy." The youngest Riggins protested running his hands through his mop of hair on his head. "I want to stay in Dillon!"

"Timmy you are coming with me and…"

"But dad please!"

"Tim is this because of that girl? You're 13 son. You have no idea what love is trust me you will want plenty more skirt when you grow up." Walt growled as he finished shoving boxes into the back of the trailer.

"It's not just about her dad, I have my friends here and football, Coach said he has been waiting for me! I might finally have my shot and you are ruining it."

Walt spun and grabbed his youngest son by the collar. "Now listen here boy, we are leaving Dillon and that is final. This place and its obsession with football is no good for anyone. If you really want to play football and you are as good as you say you are then you will just have to make the team at another school won't you?" He let him go before rubbing his head as if he was a nice friendly father. "Now go and say your goodbye's son. We leave in 5 minutes and that is final."

Tim gave his father one last glare before he turned to look at Lyla who was leaning against the tree across the road watching him her eyes clearly red as if she was crying or was about to. He strode over and pulled her into his arms. She was currently the same height as him and he didn't feel very big when he was next to her, Tim was still oblivious to the impressive stature he would be developing into soon.

"I don't want you to go Tim." Lyla whispered into his neck as she sniffled holding him closer, their parents thought it was ridiculous how they claimed to love each other so much when they were both still so young but they knew that they had it all and they could take on the world when they were together.

He gently stroked her soft hair which smelled purely heavenly to him. "You used more of your mum's shampoo." Tim laughed softly ignoring her previous statement because he didn't want to face up to the impending reality of his departure. "I really like this one; I might have to start using it myself."

"You have nearly as much hair as me." She sniffled softly with a small laugh as she pulled away from him slightly and rested her forehead against his. Lyla loved Tim more than her own life in her eyes, he was just the quite kid from a broken home who never complained and even at the age of 13 she was planning on getting married to this cowboy one day.

"And what have we said about my hair?" Tim smiled gently rubbing her arms with his thumbs.

"That it makes you cool because you are the only guy who could pull it off." She whispered softly pressing her lips to his soft ones nudging her nose against his.

"That's right…"He breathed before he buried his face away in the crook of her neck. "I'm going to miss you so much Lyla." Tim choked back before planting a kiss on her lips. "This isn't goodbye Garity I promise. I will be coming back for you soon." He whispered before turning away and running towards the truck in which his father was waiting.

Walt looked at his son and sighed softly, he was moping something rotten as he climbed into the car and he couldn't help but think about how funny it looked on such a scraggly kid. "Don't worry kiddo, you'll find another girl in Lubbock I promise. This is just puppy love." He told Tim who was watching Lyla as they passed.

_You have no idea dad. _Tim thought to himself with a sigh.


	2. Home

_Home, _Tim thought to himself as he stepped into Dillon High School. This was the place he should have been the last 4 years, not some dodgy assed Texas want to be, football hating hell hole that never felt like it was right for him.

Tim had just about had enough of his father whom he know called Walt and about a month ago had decided that he wanted to come home. Finish up his senior year here in Dillon and live with Billy. His brother had accepted him with open arms and the youngest Riggins hadn't been happier in a long time than now he was back home with his big brother living it large in their little bachelor pad.

Tim looked around a smile creeping up on his face, last time he had stepped into this building he had just been leaving middle school and he was on his visit day preparing for next year when he would be coming to this high school himself. At that time he had barely made it through the corridors nearly being knocked down and trampled over but this time he stood proud above most of the other students and they moved out of his way effortlessly as he walked. This kid was certainly not the same Tim Riggins that had left Dillon those years ago. This Tim stood tall and proud, his shoulders were broad and he stood out in his physical appearance, his position on the pitiful football team back at Walt's house had just about managed to keep him in shape and he sported the perfect fullback figure. 'Big Tim Riggins he was known as.

He heard the whispers directed his way and flashed a bunch of cheerleads a small smile, he knew he was good looking, his hazel green eyes, soft tanned skin and facial structure had definitely turned out well for him as he had grown up, he had been blessed with a nice face as well as a nice body and the ladies at him old school had most certainly let him know hell he had even lost him squeaky and annoying voice and had developed what he had been told was a 'deep, calm and brooding tone that just drives a lady crazy' , he had only sleep with the best looking half of course though, he was Tim Riggins he had to have some standards after all.

Tim knew he was big headed and he had a bad boy persona but he really couldn't help himself, the moment he had arrived at his new school in Lubbock he had been flocked by the football coach who was desperate to have some sort of talent of their team. They had tried to get him to play quarter back but his position was full back and he loved it there. Tim had been somewhat of a hero through his first 3 years of high school often single handed stopping his team from dropping out of the season in the first rounds but he never could manage to get them all the way to the top which is one of the reasons he wanted to return to Dillon. He wanted to be a panther.

The lady at the front desk had told him that he had needed to go and see the new principle and get his papers all signed off and ready to go when he had first arrived at school but he had other ideas in mind as he made his way towards the locker rooms which, by Billy's word, still held the best coach in the whole of Texas. Looking at the clock as he walked into the lockers he figured he had about 30 minutes before morning practice began and hopefully he would get to see some of his old middle school buddies who he knew should have been on the team, Smash, Matty, even the weird kind Landry had some skills when he had left.

Heading towards to coach's office Tim took a breath before knocking poking his head around the door. "Hey coach, I was kind of wondering if you had a full back spot on your team?" He asked with a small smile. Part of him was nervous coach would have no idea who he was because he had certainly changed in the past few years. '_Only for the better buddy', _Tim's inner self told him smugly as he grinned at Coach Taylor.

* * *

Coach was having a stressful morning, Tami had been stressing over her new job as the principle of Dillon, Julie had decided that she wanted to drive to school and had nearly killed them twice on the way to school and one of his players had injured them self over the summer leaving them out for the new season and a big hole in his offence. Hearing a knock he sighed thinking he was about to be bombarded by a freshman who thought they were all that and wanted a spot on his first string right away. "Come in." He barked rubbing his hand through his messy black hair. Still looking at his plays coach seemingly ignored the student until the voice spoke causing him to look up. He studied the stocky young man before him as the recognition slowly began to happen. He was about a foot and a half taller since he had last seen him, he was no longer just a stick and had broad shoulders and his jeans showed of his obviously well build legs as did his shirt with his arms, but he still had the same scraggly hair which actually seemed to fit his familiar cow boy attire of boots, jeans and a plaid shirt which he had never seen look better on a kid than it did now on Tim. "Timothy Riggins."

Tim's grin broke even further as he heard his name leave his old coach's voice, he seemed happy to see him at the very least. "Hi Coach." He grinned

"Come here son stand up and let me get a good look at you." Coach beamed walking behind Tim shutting the door. "Stand up straight."

Tim immediately dropped his school bag and stood up tall. Coach began to circle him. "Good stature, you've got big shoulders and arms but can you catch, long legs. 6ft I would guess. Full back you said?"

"Yes coach, sticking to my pee wee position." Tim chuckled softly

"You've gotten a little bit bigger than when you were a pee wee."

"So I've been told." Tim smirked before he silently cursed, his mouth getting carried away before his brain had time to process things.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Eric grumbled keeping his mouth shut tight as to not smile, obviously joyed his young star was back in Dillon.

"Well come here son, what are you doing back here?" Coach asked pulling Tim into a bear hug slapping his back before letting him go.

"Got fed up of Walt and came back to live with Billy. Dillon is my home coach and of course I wanted to be a panther in my last year of school." He beamed.

"Oh you think that you are good enough to become a panther now do you?" Eric grinned already liking his new kids confidence, this was such a transformation from the old Tim Riggins he had known.

"No Coach, I don't think I am good enough I know I am good enough." Tim answered him, there was no boasting in his tone or self-indulgence, he simply said it as if it was a fact.

"Is that so?"

"Yes coach."

"Well then I guess we better get you suited up and ready for practice huh?"

"Yes sir."

"You got a number from your old school?"

"33."

"I think that's free here, we will get you a kit and you can train this afternoon?"

"Sounds perfect coach, I was actually supposed to go and see the principle before anything but I wanted to come and get a spot on the team."

"Oh you are still going to have to work for it Riggins."

"Wouldn't expect it any other way coach, I'm ready to earn my stripes."

"Panthers don't have stripes son." Coach teased him softly before giving him a friendly pat on the back. " Let's get you introduced to the team, half of who you know from Peewee and the middle school teams. Then you have got to go and see the principle, you better be nice by the way son. That's my wife."

"No way." Tim grinned. "Mrs Coach is principle."

"Yep, so you better behave or else I'll have you training until you puke. A quick hello then you go see her ok?"

"Sure coach." Tim lied easily; the only girl he was going to see when he left the lockers was Lyla Garity.

**A/N- Hey guys so this chapter has a little more too it hope you all enjoyed! Review and let me know what you thought? :)**


	3. Competition

Smash and the boys bundled into the changing rooms together laughing and joking as they normally did together. "Come on Matty you like little Julie Taylor and you know you do." He teased him slapping his back before he stopped seeing coach talking with a kid in his office. "Yo, anyone know who the new kid is? Coach looks happy with him and he is never happy on a Monday morning." Smash declared to the other players on his team.

Bradley shrugged. "Who knows, maybe it's that knew kid that all the girls were giggling over in home room, how did they describe him, 'dreamy'."

" He looks big enough to be QB. Street isn't going to like this." Landry commented from the back as he noticed his team mates sizing up this new competition from behind. His face still hidden from the group.

"If anyone would be un happy about that its little Matt here, they don't have QB3'S buddy." Smash teased him giving him a small jab in the ribs.

The whole team burst out into laughter before they were silenced by the familiar coach's voice. "Alright boys calm down, its first practice back I trust you are all ready and willing to go. We got a tough season ahead of us and unfortunately we lost one of our best this summer to a hip injury. However, some of you may recognise Tim." The stranger to the group strolled out from the office his back slung over his shoulder as a few of his new team mates broke out into a huge grin.

"Tim Riggins" Smash jeered jumping up and down. "New talent in the house." He beamed.

"What the hell happened to you Riggins, you were a stick last time I saw you." Bradley grinned as his team mates rushed around to circle him.

"Like you can talk Bradley, they opened you your own MacDonald's in Dillon yet?" He grinned but gave him a small shove to show he was joking. "Saracen." He beamed at Matt before turning to smash his best friend in the group. "Is it me or have you got blacker!" Riggins jeered at him earning himself a punch before he was pulled into a man hug.

"Aright, enough hugging. Tim here will be our new full back completing a talented offence."

"But coach, I'm fullback." A small sophomore on the outer quivered quietly.

"Yes son you were, but you are also a sophomore and Tim here is a senior. Don't worry if he sucks you will have your old job back." The small sophomore nodded and stood back knowing not to argue with coach, if Tim had to job then no doubt he was better at it than him anyway.

"Good to be back guys." Tim grinning shoving his hands in his pockets flicking his hair out of the way.

"Good to have you back." Eric grinned slapping him on the back. "Still need a haircut though."

* * *

Jason stood into the entrance to the locker room watching as everyone crowded around this kid, who was he anyway. There had been no Tim here when he had arrived 3 years ago so it must have been a while ago he was here. And surely he couldn't be a better quarter back from him could he? Coach had told him he was the best in the state.

Jason watched his expression bitter as the kid, Riggins, left to get his uniform sorted and whatever. Everyone buzzing by his mere appearance. What made him so special, and what was with the long hair.

* * *

Lyla smiled to herself as she made her way into home room, her long brown hair was swept up of her face into a soft pony tail, her naturally tanned face was soft and smooth- not crisis blemishes had destroyed the start of senior year for her. Her slim yet shapely figure filled her cheerleading outfit up in all the right places and showed of her legs fabulously, she was going to have the perfect year at school and she knew it. Seeing her group of girlfriends sat around a table clearly gossiping Lyla made her way over with a grin sliding into an empty seat.

"Hey guys what's with all the giggling. What's the gossip?" She beamed looking around her friends.

Her blonde friend Hannah was the first to rush in and answer. "New guy. Strode in this morning like he owned Dillon High but boy did he look good. He just had this bad boy look about him."

"Don't forget that gorgeous smirk he had on him!" Tiffany intervened.

"He's definitely a football player too! Did you see his shoulders; he is going to be on the panther's guaranteed."

"Your boyfriend is going to have some serious competition for top dog this year Lyla."

The brunette scoffed softly and rolled her doe brown eyes at her friends. "Please, Jason couldn't have competition if you moved him to the biggest town in Texas. He is QB1 and gorgeous." Lyla assured her friends who were all shaking their heads.

"Lyla you haven't seen him, he is easily 6ft, long shaggy hair, green eyes, oh he had on these tight jeans too that made his bum look sooo good." Hannah chuckled. Lyla frowned softly at the description, it sounded an awful lot like her Tim, but he had never been over tall or what she would define as 'gorgeous'. Besides he had moved away from Dillon years ago and never once had he returned her letters to him.

"Well I'll believe it when I see it." Lyla grinned as the bell went. The group of girls made their way out into the halls still laughing and gossiping about the handsome stranger when Tiff grabbed her arm.

"Lyla look! He's coming out of the locker room now." The bubbly red head squealed leaning against the locker. "Damn boy can just take me here and now." She groaned earning a playful slap from Lyla.

"Tiffany you can't say things like that!" She tried to scold her friend through laughter before she finally turned her attention to the entrance of the locker rooms.

" I wonder what his name is?" One of the quieter girls in the group wondered aloud as Lyla stood gaping at him.

"See! Even Lyla thinks he is gorgeous!" Hannah smirked seeing her friends face.

"Tim." Lyla mumbled. "What?" Hannah asked wondering why her friend was acting so strange all of a sudden.

"That's Tim Riggins!" Lyla squealed in delight as her fellow cheerleaders watched on confused. Lyla had been slightly unsure at first, he was definitely a 'bad boy' and a beautiful one at that. He was about twice as big as the last time she had seen him but it was definitely her little old Timmy, he was just all grown up.

"Your old boyfriend Tim? He moved years ago."

"Tim Riggins!" Lyla said again this time louder as she tried to make her way towards him getting his attention.

"Tim!"


	4. Suprises

**/ Just wanted to apologise for not updating sooner! My boyfriend whipped me of for a suprise holidya to ibiza so I havent been able to acess the internet bar from my computer. I have literally walked through the door and I'm up loading this so I hope you all enjoy :)**

"Alright man look you better go practice before coach kills us both." Tim laughed shoving Smash out towards the practice doors. The others had all gone out about 5 minutes ago but the two old friends had been talking and just catching up.

"I still can't believe my riggster is back man. Hasn't been the same without you." Smash grinned tapping the panther sign on the wall.

"Missed you too Smash." He grinned watching as his friend disappeared. Shaking his head with a small smile Riggs pushed his hair behind his ear and headed for the door way when he heard his name being called.

"Yo Riggins?" Smash called reappearing around the corner.

"Yea Smash."

"Lyla's still around. You'll find her in the middle of the cheerleader posy." Smash smirked before running back to the field for good this time. Tim stood there for a few minutes smiling to himself like an idiot as he thought about Lyla and how stunning he was sure she looked lately.

"Thanks man!" He called though he was sure he couldn't hear him by now. Making his way out of the locker rooms with his face still covered with a goofy grin he set of in hopes of finding Lyla when instead her voice found him. The corridors were buzzing with teenage voices but he was sure she was shouting him.

/A/N – This is about to get cringe worthy I will warn you but I couldn't help it!

As soon as he laid eyes on her Tim started to push through the crowd his grin only etching even bigger. "Garity." It was a simple word but it was filled with emotion and endearment for the girl who was nearly in touching distance of him.

Lyla couldn't believe Tim was back, she had moped for weeks when he had left Dillon. She had wrote to him several times over trying to communicate with him because he didn't have a phone and she had done everything in her power to try and run away to be with him but nothing had worked and she had faced the inevitability of high school without him by her side and now here he was looking all dreamy and tempting and Lyla just couldn't help the thoughts coursing through her mind.

Before Tim even had time to relax Lyla threw herself at him wrapping her legs around his waist. "Tim you're here!" She laughed hugging him tight. Thankfully due to his football nature he had taken lager tackles than Lyla Garity had just delivered and caught her swiftly with just a small stumble.

"In the flesh Garity." He chuckled softly as he held onto her, there was something oddly familiar yet totally different about holding her so close to him like this. She was still his Garity, her familiar scent, the way they had no physical boundaries. But he had grown a lot since the last time, whereas they had been the same height before but now Lyla seemed to fit into his perfectly against his chest. Lyla had grown in her own way to though , whereas before she was all flat and boney she now had the perfect amount of curves for him to grip onto and he could tell that she had boobs too by the way they pressed against him.

"Garity you're squeezing a little hard there. You have been working out since I've been gone." He teased her lightly well aware of the audience they currently had. It didn't surprise him given Lyla's cheerleading uniform she was obvious popular. That and she was stunning Tim thought to himself as she ran her hands over his cheek. "Lyla what are you doing?" Tim questioned his tone laced with curiosity at the pretty girls actions.

Lyla grinned at him just loving the sound of her name on his new gruff voce. "Just checking its actually you." She chuckled gently her finger stroking down his nose resting on his little beauty spot; something she had always loved about him. "I can't believe you're here." She whispered looking up at him, everything she had been thinking over this morning as she had gotten to school had vanished from her head. No Jason Street, no cheerleading, no prom, no Notre Dame; All she could think about was Tim Riggins. Lyla ran her fingers through his hair smiling to herself, I always thought you would give into peer pressure and cut it off, She thought to herself her smile growing.

"What you grinning at Garity?" Tim whispered softly their faces growing closer and closer as they stood with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Nothin." She replied her tone teasing and flirtatious with him like it had been before he ha left.

"Liar."

"You're hair."

"You're not going to tell me to cut it to are you. I've had that from coach this morning already."

"Oh you went to see coach before me did you?" Lyla teased him softly giving a fake pout.

"It's football Garity, I needed to get…"

"Fullback." Lyla finished for him proud of remembering his playing position.

"How do you know I haven't switched?"

"Your big shoulders and beefy arms kind of give away the fact you take and give out hits. And I know you wouldn't be a part of the defence line. To be a tail back you would have to actually study a little so I'm guessing you stuck to the good old Full back." Lyla grinned.

"You're dad still has you well clued in on what goes on; on the field then." Tim chuckled gently at her, Buddy Garity had been obsessed with football, especially the Panthers when he had left and he doubted that it had changed much.

"Of course, but I cheer to so I know what's going on." For some unknown reason Lyla was reluctant to tell him about Jason. In this little bubble they had created he was her Tim again and she was still his Lyla.

"You look good dressed like this I must admit. " He whispered as he brought his lips down to hers brushing them over her soft ones with a tenderness he hadn't felt in years. "I missed you so much."

Lyla felt herself move to kiss him back but she shied away at the last second. "Tim. I- I have…" She whispered though her face was still teasingly close to his, his hot breath on his mouth causing foreign stirs in her.

"Lyla?"

Tim looked over Lyla's shoulder to the guy addressing her. "Six." Tim spoke reading the number of his football jersey.

"Jason." Lyla cringed.


	5. Golden Boy

Coach watched as his players jogged up and down the stairs, it was their first official training session of most player's senior year and he was going to make sure he worked them hard. A smile formed on his lips as he thought about the 33 shirt that would be joining his team in a few hours, he had only seen Tim play properly a few times throughout middle school but he knew he had great potential and was probably going to shine even more now. He just sure as hell hoped that he and Jason were going to get along well. Jason and Smash were both alpha males but they were so different that they made it work but Tim and Jason, he could see the potential for heads to butt if he wasn't careful and then there was the Lyla Garity factor.

All he knew about Tim and Lyla was that they were in separable when they were younger, whenever he had seen the Riggins boy Lyla had been close by if not hung on him arm. He wasn't sure if that would still be the case given that she was dating his quarter back but he hoped the team wasn't going to be affect by it all. He watched as Jason jogged over to him. "What's up son?" Coach questioned, Jason wouldn't stop training until he was told unless something was up.

"I just remembered I have Lyla's calculus book in my locker and I was supposed to give it her before homeroom but I came straight here and I just… she'll kill me." He chuckled softly. Coach tapped his back. "Be quick, and no football boots in the hall ways the wife will kill me."

"Thanks Coach." Jason set of with a grin; ditching his boots in the locker room he headed straight towards Lyla's locker. He was bracing himself for a scolding but the hit he got was much worse. His girlfriend was stood in the arms of that Riggins kid and he was kissing her. Well not quite but they were close enough and she wasn't moving away from him.

"Lyla?" Jason asked stepping forward towards the pair. She looked so comfortable wrapped up in this guy's arms he almost felt as if he was the third wheel in this pairing. He scowled as he was addressed as six by the new kid, only his team- well he was a team mate now wasn't he.

"Jason." Lyla cringed as she stepped out of Tim arms and towards Jason. "Baby, this is Tim."

"Tim Riggins yea I know. He was talking to coach earlier."

"He's my best, well he was my best friend before he moved away. He just got back." Lyla tried to justify her actions silently as she looked up at Jason whose expression was already begging to fade. He couldn't stay mad at Lyla no matter how hard he might have tried.

Tim stood looking at Lyla with a confused expression on his face, best friends, I think we were more than that Garity he snapped in his mind but not aloud. Letting out a cough he ran his hand looking down at Lyla ignoring six stood beside her.

Lyla spun at the cough and looked in between the two boys lost biting her lip. "Tim this is Jason Street, my boyfriend." She whispered the last part, why it was so hard to admit to him that she wasn't his Lyla anymore. With how he looked now she hardly doubted that he had been a complete angle in his years away.

Tim nodded slowly internally kicking himself. Of course she had a boyfriend, look at her Riggins; he thought to himself, shit. "Nice to meet you." Tim said his voice gruff with irritation, more at himself, or the situation, he wasn't too sure but he was irritated either way as he held out his hands. "So you're on the team right?" He asked trying his best to ignore the possessive hand Jason had slipped around Lyla's waist.

Jason really wanted to take Lyla and march her out of there but he knew that would make him look like the smaller person and so instead he stood and nodded his head softly as he shook Tim's hand. "That's right quarter back."

Tim looked at Lyla a small smirk appearing on his face. "I thought you said you would never date the quarter back, you said you would always be a fullback kinda girl Lyla. I'm offended." Lyla smiled at him but gave him a pleading look, this situation was just getting more and more awkward.

"Well I guess her taste just got a little better." Jason grinned.

"Or she just took second best."

"Guys." Lyla snapped looking back and forth between her boys. "I gotta get to class, you gotta get back to practice and I'm guessing you have to go and see the principle." With that Lyla took her book from Jason's hand and set of leaving the two boys alone.

"So I guess I'll see you at practice." Tim drawled before spinning and setting of the find Mrs Coach.

* * *

"Riggins get your ass over here boy." Coach called pulling Tm away from the group of Rally girl he had been talking to. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked pulling his sun glasses off as he looked at his full back.

"Sorry coach, they shouted me over I didn't think that they would keep me that long."

"Sure, now pass me that pad. Let's see what you got in you now a days Riggins. Did some research you were quite the local hero at your last school huh?" Coach asked as he tapped the pad signalling for Tim to run at him.

"You could say that. I was pretty much the only kid who knew what to do with the ball so I was well liked. They tried to get me to be QB but you know me coach. I like hitting people too much."

"That's right, well you ain't the star ere yet boy no matter how much them Rally girls flock over you now let's run that again and show me what you really got this time."

* * *

"One day back an he is already getting all of coach's attention." Bradley groaned as the group huddled around the water cooler taking drinking.

"Hey look at Jason's face." Smash jeered smacking Matt lightly on the chest. "What's wrong Street? Can't handle not being Coach's golden boy?"

"I'm just wondering what the big deal is with this kid. I mean sure he's good but why all the attention."

"Before Riggins left he was the towns golden boy. Kinda like you are now. He was already showing signs of being a heart breaker the mums loved him and Lyla loved him so Buddy loved him and then the boosters were honing in on him. Broke the towns heart when they realised he wouldn't be playing for the panthers. Especially coaches. He had been training him since pee wee." Smash told his friend.

"What was the deal with him and Lyla then?" Jason asked his tone thick with jealousy. "They were best friends right?" He quizzed remembering what Lyla had told him earlier.

The boys looked at each other and those that had been here before burst out laughing. "That's what she told you?" Smash laughed holding his stomach. "Oh man you are right to look worried."

"Tim and Lyla were in love man."

"But you guys were like what 13 when he left?"

"Didn't matter to them man." Matt grinned before he let out a groan. "Remember how annoying Lyla used to be going on and on about Tim none stop?"

"Remember her phase where she refused to acknowledge you if you called her Lyla Garity. She was Lyla Riggins. She even had a hissy fit with a teacher once who told her to stop being absurd."

"Man, I always thought they would actually get married man." Matt sighed softly thinking back it was kinda cute.

"We all did." Smash grinned. "Oh Street you better watch out man, Tim Riggins is back." He smirked before heading back over to coach who was shouting them.

"Shit!" Jason grumbled as shoved his helmet back on, shit.


	6. Arguments

Lyla looked up at the Riggins household and held her breath for a moment. It had been so long since she had been here and she felt almost foreign to the place yet she also felt like she was looking at home. Jason had done nothing but bite at her since she had met him after practice, Tim this Tim that. It was all the QB seemed to talk about and it was obvious to Lyla that he felt jealous towards to boy.

He wanted to know why Lyla had lied about how close her and Tim were, why they had been so close when he had seen them and why the hell everyone in this town seemed to love him and he had only gotten the same answer that Smash had given him but Lyla seemed much more wistful in the way she spoke of Tim.

"Because he was perfect when he left Jason. He was kind he was sweet, he didn't do so well in school but he tried, he is amazing at football and you know what this town is like for football. He was every ones best friend no matter who they were." Lyla grinned softly and twirled her hair around her finger. "He was just Tim Riggins and now he is back it's like a part of all of us is back."

Her little reminisce about Tim had caused the two to argue some more and Lyla had ended up storming off and before she knew it she was outside Tim's house.

Heading up the path she was about to knock when the door it swung open revelling a shirtless, sweaty Tim. "Hey Garity, what are you doing here?" He grinned opening the door for her, he couldn't deny that he was pissed about the fact she had a boyfriend but he had slept with plenty of women at his old school so he could really hold a grudge against her.

"I hum, I- we are all going to hang out at the diner later if you wanted to come by and catch up with everyone. The whole team will be there and…" Lyla bit her lip as she scanned over his chest tilting her head to the side a little, boy was that distracting. "And hum."

"I'll be there." He chuckled as she brushed past him into the kitchen, it was nice to see that he had the same effect on Lyla he did on other girls but it meant more coming from her for some reason. "So you want to tell me what this whole quarter back thing is about Lyla. I am really offended you know." He grinned tossing her a beer across as he took a sip of his own.

"Tim it's like 4! You can't drink at this time! And would you really rather I dated that sophomore huh?" Lyla protested tossing it him back.

"Still as perfect as ever I see." Tim grinned with a shrug as he placed the beer back in the fridge.

"I am not perfect Tim."

"You look pretty prefect to me Garity." Tim smirked his lips around his beer bottle and his cheekiness showed in his green eyes.

Lyla remained silent for a second as she followed Tim out to the porch where he had clearly been working out before and proceeded to do so now. Making his slightly damp and sweaty chest look all the more desirable. "Garity!" Tim shouted with a laugh. "It's rude to stare."

"You've changed." Lyla whispered softly, he wasn't so shy and reserved around her like he used to be. He was strong, confident, he was gorgeous and he knew it. But that didn't change how she was feeling about him one bit.

"So have you. Quarter back." He scoffed as he continued his press ups.

"His name is Jason and he happens to be very nice thanks."

"Yea well, as long as he treats you good and can throw his ball I don't really give a damn." Tim grumbled holding himself up as he looked at her. "You wear that all the time now?" He questioned gesturing to her cheerleading uniform.

" I wear it on school days and weekend football events."

"You captain like you always wanted to be?"

Lyla beamed happy that he had remembered something about her. "Of course I am."

"Good, so who's going tonight then?"

"Smash, Landry, Matt, Little Julie Taylor will probably be there too. Matt has a huge crush on her."

"No way! Saracen is going after the coaches daughter." Tim grinned proudly. "Gutsy little shit." Tim stood and walked over to Lyla pulling her into a hug. "I missed you a lot Garity."

Despite her better instincts Lyla melted into him and smiled softly pressing her lips against his bare chest. "You taste salty." She mumbled laughing as she looked up at him.

"It's the sweat babe, been working out."

"You're gross."

"So Garity, other than getting with a quarter back like a traitor what have you been doing without me."

Lyla grinned softly shaking her head at him. "Well I tried to run away several times when you first left. But I couldn't make it past the boarders of Dillon without someone finding me. I wrote to you a lot! Speaking of why didn't you write back!" Lyla growled smacking his chest playfully.

"You really tried to run away! "Tim asked his expression clearly shocked at her. "And as for the letter. I never got them Garity. I found the stash of them about a year ago. I totally blew my lid with Walt and ended up sleeping in my truck for 2 days. But by then I was far too cool to write a letter back. I was already planning on coming home so I figured I would surprise you." Tim grinned. "They were very cute some of those letters by the way."

Lyla felt her cheeks flush and hid her face in his chest trailing her hands down it slowly. "You need to put a shirt on Tim." She whispered.

"Why, something distracting you Garity."

"No we are going." She snapped heading towards the door. "Come on."

"Yes wifey." Tim drawled as he pulled on his plaid shirt buttoning a few buttons before running a hand through his scruffy hair. "Do I look presentable."

You look purely edible, Lyla thought to herself as she stood there. "You look fine husband now come on." She commanded keeping up their childhood joke with him.

* * *

Jason grinned as he saw Lyla approach the diner with Julie standing up immediately to great her. "Lyla baby I am so sorry I was acting…" Tim strolled in behind the pair of girls placing his hands on Lyla's shoulder.

"Where are we sitting Garity, Our booth still here?" Tim asked before his eyes locked onto Jason. "Six." He greeted with a small smile.

"You brought Tim." Jason grinned though it was blinding obvious his teeth was gritted together and his smile was forced.

"Hum yea, I thought he could catch up with the old gang again." Lyla headed towards to old table with Julie.

"Sup man." Jason sighed holding his hand out for Tim who took it happily giving him back slap. They set of to the table and Tim froze a little as he saw the booth was full, his place was being taken by Six and he didn't fit like he would have when they were kids.

"Riggins man!" Smash grinned pulling him into a manly hug. "Scoot up guys make room for the man of the hour." Tim shook his head softly and nodded towards the more empty booth which held Tyra Collete.

"No it's cool guys I'll never fit." He grimaced softly before turning, this wasn't what he had expected when he came home .

"Tim…"Lyla called softly looking over her shoulder. Jason tugged her abck around nudging her into him.

"Don't worry about it Lyla he said he's ok going over there."

"Tyra doesn't look too sad about it either." Landry pouted as the table turned round to see Tyra practically draped over Tim. Her hands held one of his and she way playing with his large fingers as one of her legs rubbed against his slowly.

"Tyra would drool over anyone." Lyla mumbled causing a few suspicious glances.

"Careful Lyla you almost sound jealous." Smash taunted her but she was to busy focusing on what the other two were doing.

"God Tim have you been on steroids since you left." Tyra chuckled lightly as she felt his large thigh muscle. "You know how to use these well huh?"

"I guess you could say I've been working a little but not steroids." Tim grinned softly trying his hardest not to look at Lyla.

"Well I'm sure glad your back." Tyra beamed kissing his cheek, and she was too. She had had the biggest crush on Tim Riggins since before she could remember and now Lyla Garity was otherwise taken she might actually stand a chance.


End file.
